The Blue Star Syndicate
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Before Darth Sidious took on Count Dooku he had one other apprentice along side Darth Maul. Only he was much more wilder and harder to control than Maul. He was frozen in Carbonite and placed on a Mustafar. This is his story watch as he takes his revenge on the Galaxy and the person that dared to betray him. Mostly Revenge, Anger, and a little bit of some crime.
1. Freedom

**The Blue Star Syndicate**

Chapter 1: Awakening

The Galaxy is in great turmoil

The Clone Wars spread far and

wide throughout the Galaxy,

but know a new evil is about

to appear one that may either

save or destroy the Galaxy.

* * *

Currently on the planet Mustafar in a secret prison disguised as a mining faculty contained a very special prisoner was about to be set free. The Faculty itself was owned by none other than Supreme Chancellor Palpatine also known as Darth Sidious. Long ago before Sidious took on Dooku as his apprentice he had one other student along side Darth Maul his name was Drake Sundar also known as Darth Rismach. Sidious took Drake on as his apprentice incase Maul were to fail or die in the future, however unlike Maul Drake was more reckless and wilder than Maul. Drake on more than one occasion tried to kill Sidious. Seeing how Drake was becoming more and more powerful Sidious feared that Drake would one day surpassed him, so Sidious froze Drake in Carbonite when he was 23 and placed him in a special prison on Mustafar disguised as a mining facility an to be guarded by 150 B1 battle droids.

But now after 12 long years Drake was about to be set free. Currently in the room that held Drake stood a man in Mandalorian armor. The man in question started to fiddle with the controls that kept Drake frozen. The machine that kept him frozen shut off, and Drake was slowly being released for his frozen prison. He was soon release and was about to fall to his knees, but the man in question caught him.

"Easy Drake you've been frozen for the past 12 years," said the man.

Drake vision soon became clear and looked up to the person who caught him."Zeven, man am I glad to see you."

Zeven Star is an old friend of Drake in the past. Drake first met Zeven when he was training on Yavin 4. Zeven usually went to Yavin 4 to train and practice his skills. Drake had to retrieve an ancient Sith lightsaber from an ancient Sith Tomb. He found Zeven when he was camping out Drake told Zeven about his mission and decided to help Drake thinking that it would be good training.

The two had bonded the whole time during the mission. After Drake finished his training on Yavin the two would occasionally meet up. Drake would sometimes contact Zeven when he needed his help with something. Drake had a vision of were he was frozen in carbonite and sealed away he told Zeven to free him when the galaxy was in a time of great war. During that time he asked Zeven to build up a small military force to combat Sidious vision.

Drake soon started to get some filling back into his body and started to walk a little. "So tell me how long have I been Frozen and what's been going on in the Galaxy?"

"About 12 years as for what's going on in the galaxy it has been divided into two separate governments the Republic and their clone army and the Separatist alliance and their Droid army both sides are pretty much at each others necks," said Zeven as the two made their way out of the prison cell.

Drake saw the remains of the B1 battle droids that littered the hallway. "I see you had some fun trying to rescue me."

"Sidious really didn't want for you to escape," said Zeven.

"So how do you plan to get us out of this?" asked Drake.

"I have a ship docking as we speak my men are also setting up charges as we speak," said Zeven as the two finally made their way to the docking bay of the prison. Drake saw that Zeven ship Kom'rk-class fighter/transport, but instead of the traditional blue and white it was painted red and black.

Zeven wrist communicator started to beep he then answered it. "Sir the men have finished setting up the charges and are now boarded the ship where are you?"

"We are just outside the ship we will be aboard any second have the pilot start up the engines," said Zeven as they made their way aboard the ship. Zeven closed the ramp and the ship took off Zeven and Drake made their way to the bridge.

"How does it feel to be free after so long?" asked Zeven as he took out a detonator. The detonator was cylinder like in shape with a red button up top.

"Good I just needed to do one last thing before we go," Drake said as Zeven handed him the detonator. Drake pressed the button on top and watch as his prison for the past 12 years went up in smoke and start to fall into the lava.

After watching the prison blow up the Kom'rk-class fighter/transport made it's way to into outer space.

"So now that your free what do you plan on doing next?" asked Zeven as he and Drake just stood their side by side on the bridge of the ship.

"First, I plan on reconnecting with the Dark side then their is only one course of action after that, but I'm going to need your help on the second one," said Drake with a very serious look on his face.

"What is it you know I'm always looking for a good fight and my men love to fight as much as me," said Zeven with a very happy look on his face since he knew what Drake was going to say next.

"Revenge," said Drake as the ship made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

 **Author Note: Their you have it tell me what you think and be sure to write a review. Also if you have any questions be sure to ask me.**


	2. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
